Takanashi Clan
The Takanashi Clan (Gao-Indralan: 小鳥遊氏, Takanashi ji) is a royal house in Beluzia of Gao-Showan origin. Takanashi Clan is also the ruling house of the religion of "Way of Purification", or "Kiyomism" (Standard Gao-Showa: 清めの道, Kiyome no michi), a religion similar to Kamism, but have undergo substantial modifications on its tenets from other Gao-Showan religions, as well as the ideology of fascism. The clan is currently led by Aoi Takanashi, who serves as the leader of both the clan and Kiyomism. A big proponent of Caesaropapism, the fusion of religious power and secular authority, Takanashi Clan is often considered to be religious fanatics and theo-fascists, although many of its supports and believers argue that they are not fundamentalist, only limiting civil rights to preserve the greater good and the purity of souls. History Takanashi Clan is a clan of Gao-Showan origin, with its identity bound by the religion of Kiyomism. In the official history of the Takanashi Clan, Kiyomism was found in 800, before the foundation of the Empire of Gao-Soto, as a denomination of the Kamism spirituality of Gishotoi. Originated as worshipers of the heavenly water that gave life to the world, the shaman caste soon consolidated their authority and lineage to better protect their followers and subjects, as civil wars erupted in the declining empire. This marked the foundation of Takanashi Clan, whose members have since hold the title of high water priestess. As the Empire of Gao-Soto expanded, either through trade to Indrala, or through colonisation to Sekowo, followers of Kiyomism expanded to these places as well, although their then-focus of withdrawl from the secular world meant few records concerning them survived. Because of that, some skeptics have claimed that the history of Kiyomism and Takanashi Clan was fabricated by the clan to reinforce its legitimacy on both secular and religious ground. Nonetheless, most of the followers of Kiyomism believes in the clan, or at least claim the authenticity is of no importance. Takanashi Clan, along with its followers, was believed to be exiled after the colonisation of Greater Hulstria by Luthori. It is claimed that for centuries afterwards they wandered across the Great Dovani Plain as semi-nomadic tribe, settling to spread their religion and moving after gathering enough resources for the next migration, before finally settling in Beluzia at time unknown. Kiyomism maintained a relatively low profile for most of the time being, believing too much involvement in secular politics will taint their souls, as well as fearing the increased attention might end in yet another exile. It was not until the foundation of the Sovereign County of Beluzia in 2986, did Takanashi Clan start to spread its religion openly again, ultimately gaining its position as an official noble house in October 3330 under the divination of Aoi Takanashi soon after her enthronement. Although the first election in 3330 since the entrance of the Beluzian political scene did not yield any seats for the Takanashi Clan, the subsequent election in August 3332 succeed in greatly increasing the political status of the clan, especially in the parish of Bailon, where the interventionist stance of the clan gained enormous supports. Aoi Takanashi, the leader of Takanashi Clan, is elected as the High Countess of Beluzia as well, after winning the second round of election with support from the Karav Dynasty. Structure Takanashi Clan and, by extensim, the lands ruled by it, is structured around Kiyomism, the "state" religion of the clan. Beyond its land, followers of Kiyomism is also theoretically subject of the ecclesiarchy, although the level of authority on them varies from place to place, and from individual to individual. Since its foundation, the head of Kiyomism, the high water priestess has been the leader of Takanashi Clan, combining the spiritual and secular power of both titles. In a way, Takanashi Clan itself is found upon the ruling priests and priestesses of Kiyomism. The high water priestess is the highest and undisputed authority of the religion and the lcna, exercising the power to interpret tenets and divination, and rules both the clan and its followers accordingly. However, everyday function of the clan and the religion is laid on the hands of its priests and priestesses, who possess the authority on various subjects, from geographic divisions of communes, to ecclesiastical divisions such as theology, divination and religious judges. High Water Priestess The high water priestess (Classical Gao-Showa: 天水分姫, Standard Gao-Showa: 天の水分りの姫, Ame no mikumari no hime, often translated as "Princess of Divine Water") is the leader of Kiyomism. As Takanashi Clan is believed to be founded by generations of marriage between Gishotoi water priestesses to consolidate their secular authority, the high water priestess also serves as the leader of Takanashi Clan. Both Kiyomism and Takanashi Clan are matrilineal, meaning that hereditary posts, including one of the high water priestess, are passed from mother to daughter or sisters. This is based on the Kiyomist belief that the divine ability to interpret divination and to guide the followers is stronger in female than in male. While male priests do exist in Kiyomism, the post of high water priestess itself, along with the majority of high-ranking posts in the religion, is only hold by female since its creation. Priesthood Almost all officials, with the exception of some local administrators, of Takanashi Clan are hold by the priesthood of Kiyomism. While subjects of Takanashi Clan are not required to declare themselves as followers of Kiyomism (although publicly denouncing Kiyomism or violating its tenets is still a punishable crime by clan authority), most official posts can only be filled by the believers, and thus officers have to either denounce their post or convert, should they be stuck in such circumstances. Beyond that, higher posts of the clan can only be filled by recognised priests and priestesses of Kiyomism. The definition of followers of Kiyomism and priesthood of it is, like Kamism, not very clear. However, most consider those who follow the majority of the tenets of Kiyomism, including reverence of the high water priestess, to be the most basic requirement of being a follower. While violations of the tenets can be made sparsely if absolutely necessary, such actions will need to be redeemed afterwards, or will be declared impure and have the follower status revoked. Apart from the aforementioned requirement, being a priest or priestess of Kiyomism need to follow additional restrictions apart from being a good follower. As spreaders of the faith, they are required to wear traditional Gishotoi clothes and speak Standard Gao-Showa (or Classical Gao-Showa) in public locations, if not always. They are also required to be well-versed in the tenets, practices and rituals of Kiyomism, and have been recognised by senior priests to be able to hold ceremonies when called upon. Different posts have more requirements on top of these, depending on the nature and status of the post. For example, spiritual guides of militia and paramilitary group of Takanashi Clan are required to have sufficient military training and the ability to motivate their followers in dire situation, while religious judges have to be able to memorise and interpret religious laws accordingly. Because of the special status of Kiyomist priests and priestesses, they are considered "above" non-believers in terms of social status and rights, although still subjected to laws, if not even more subjected to laws than civilians, as proponents of Takanashi Clan consider the priesthood to be a living model for enlightenment. Shrine Warriors The Shrine Warriors (Standard Gao-Showa: 社兵, yashiro no tsuwamono) are the paramilitary force of Takanashi Clan. As their name implies, the shrine warriors are organised based on the local Kiyomist shrines, of which the geographic distracts of Takanashi estates are also defined upon. However, the shrine warriors usually are not stationed inside shrines, but have their independent bases for garrison. They do, however, receive blessings from the designated shrine, and priests from that shrine are also attached with them to provide unit cohesion and spiritual guidance. In estates ruled by Takanashi Clan, shrine warriors also maintain law and order of the land and population, serving as gendarmerie of the authority. Unlike Beluzian police, who can only carry non-lethal weapons in usual circumstances, shrine warriors are usually equipped with standard firearm, as well as military grade weapon, depending on the local situation and the warrior unit. They are traditionally armed with Haruta semi-automatic rifle, which uses the eponymous Haruta 6.5x50mm cartridge for lower recoil. Pistols and shotguns are also employed by the shrine warriors. Ideology The ideology of Takanashi Clan is mostly based on their religion, Kiyomism, which itself is a product of syncretism of Kamism and many Gao-Showan religions, with tenets influenced by fascism and other authoritarian and traditionalist ideologies. Because of it, Takanashi Clan tends to support religious policies, especially those that devolves federal rights to local governments, for that benefits the authority of the clan most. However, due to the cultural differences between Beluzian houses and people, some policies deemed to be secular sometimes receive support from it as well. Due to its pantheistic belief, Takanashi Clan is also considered environmentalist, for they support policies that regulate pollution and damage against the environment. It does not, however, considered very fanatic against certain subjects such as animal testing. In general, rather than an outright ban, Takanashi Clan calls more for strict regulation, for they believe everything, natural or man-made, contain spirits, and these spirits are to be respected. Because of that, while development that might harm the environment can be performed, the process must reflect the respect to them as much as possible to gain support from the clan. Takanashi Clan is a proponent of greater government intervention due to their influence from statist ideologies. They believe that rather than to retire from the secular world for a spiritual lifestyle, practicing their beliefs and rituals openly and virtually in every moment of life not only purify their souls, but also spread the purification for all to benefit. This, combined with their belief in ecclesiarchy, means the clan constantly advocate an increase of government authority, in order to pave the way of spreading Kiyomism through the state apparatus. Despite its pantheistic belief and focus on withdrawal from the world in most of its history, Kiyomism is generally considered militant, due to its belief that it is the duty of every followers, from peasants to the high priestess herself, to defend the faith and the clan when needed. Combined with its statist ideology, Takanashi Clan advocates mandatory national service as part of the education system. These services are often military in nature, although one can opt for civilian or theological works if deemed unfit for military service. Because of that, practically all followers of Kiyomism possess the skill of using a range of weapon, from modern firearms to traditional weapon like glaive and bow. Footnote Category: Parties Category: Beluzia Category: Political parties in Beluzia Category:Takanashi Clan Category:Religion Category:Gao-Showa Category:Nobility